Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection
We start on a black background, with "WALT DiSNEY" beginning to sketch itself on screen in pinkish-gold, with the text arced a bit. As we zoom out, "MASTERPIECE" and "COLLECTION" zoom out, with "MASTERPIECE" going left and "COLLECTION" going right. They then settle under the "WALT DiSNEY" text, spaced a bit against each other. Now Tinkerbell (from Disney’s Peter Pan) comes out from behind the word "MASTERPIECE", hovers in front for a bit as she waves her magic wand, and then a bright flash appears, and when it clears, the finished logo appears: the text is now in a purple arc (slightly shaped like the Sesame Street sign), with "WALT DiSNEY" on top and "MASTERPIECE COLLECTION" on the bottom, with a small gray oval with the silver Disney Castle logo between "MASTERPIECE" and "COLLECTION". Tinkerbell flies off to the left of the screen, leaving a trail of pixie dust to dissolve a little slowly. The logo "shines. Some countries have the "MASTERPIECE COLLECTION" text of the logo written in their native language. In Australia, it is replaced with "CLASSICS COLLECTION." These were found: "COLECCIÓN MAESTRA" (MAESTRA in spaced-out letters) on Spanish tapes and "COLLECTION CHEFS-D'ŒUVRE" (CHEFS-D'ŒUVRE in narrow letters) on French Canadian tapes. Scare Factor Normal Version: None to low, the remix and fast pacing may surprise some, but this is yet another very nicely animated logo. G Major Version: Low to Nightmare. The jumpscare, castle turning into a house and the red text will give people nightmares, if you are expecting the original logo. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Bronze Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Green Logos Category:1994 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1999 Category:Disney logos [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] [[Category:Taken from the VHS of The Aristocats]] [[Category:Taken from the VHS of Oliver & Company]] [[Category:Taken from the VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh]] Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that scare Tinseltown Category:Low To Nightmare Category:Taken from The Black Cucumber Category:Taken from Some Tomatoes Before Category:Logos That Make Natsu Dragneel throw up Category:Logos that scare... Who cares? Category:Logos that makes odie have nightmares for life Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Four year olds Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1 Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Corus Entertainment logos Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:FJjy Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud